dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Indian Journey
|date release = September 26, 2019 Teaser: September 22, 2019 Formely: Around March|other = First level ever use an alternative music that has the same rhythm as the original one First level ever having line under water Paid Level|tz = Day, Night|jumps = 0|falls = 13|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = The Crystal|next = All About Us|image = Come & Get It.png|level color = piano}} Backstory This level was going to be released mid March 2019 with the song "Come and Get It", but it is suspended and later cancelled due to copyright licensing problems. Now the level is changed to "Indian Journey". Difficulty * The colorful smoke and the crazy camera will increase the difficulty. * The lighthouse, at 28%, will block the line. Unfortunately, you have to tap in that tower to get the gem. * Unlike The Football, this level has 2 different color lines, where it is easier to differentiate them. * There is no guidance line, so you'll have to go without a clear path. Strategy * Focus greatly on the music, as the colored smoke might make you harder going, if you're on Ultra mode. Additionally, ignore the camera positions, they can distract you. * Turn the quality down to turn off the smoke. * In the cave part, do not choose the inside path. It is set as the fake path and it is blocked by the falling rocks. Music Teaser Trivia *This level introduces a new country to be themed after: India. This makes it the 6th level to be based upon a country. The first ones are The Chinese Garden & The Spring Festival (China), the second ones are The Exodus & The Cathedral (Rock Remix) (Egypt), & the third is The Despacito (Mexico) * This is the first level where the level uses different music than the official level's reveal. * This is also the first level to use unfinished music, as heard near the end. This was fixed in the next update. * This is also the 3rd Level that changed music/got deleted due to copyright. First came The Faded Original, then came The Despacito. Formerly, this was named Come and Get It, after the song that was supposed to be for this level. ** The level syncs perfectly with Come And Get It, as it is supposed to be the song for that level. It can especially be seen with the camera zooms. * Near the end, you can see that the line is under the water. * This is yet another level that doesn’t end with a pyramid. Instead, it ends with the line going into the Taj Mahal, the most famous Indian landmark. * In the official music teaser, there are some knocks that went unused in the released level. * Before the level released, the percentage signs used to be black instead of white. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the left of the line after the fourth jump, in the town and when the smoke starts to appear. * The 20% marker is at the end of the town, before the port. * The 30% marker is at the end of the second ship in the port. * The 40% marker is shown when you enter the cave. * The 50% marker is to the right of the path after the long pause. (Next to one of the Buddha statues) * The 60% marker is on a building after the first teleport. * The 70% marker is at the end of the city, when the line rendezvous with the pink line. * The 80% marker is in the water just before the third crown and the brown pillars. * The 90% marker is during the third encore on the right of the path. * The 100% marker is not shown, but the entering of the Taj Mahal could represent the 100% marker. Gameplay Dancing Line - Come & Get It (Official) Dancing Line - The Indian Journey (Official) Dancing Line - The Indian Journey (New Music) Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with Vocals